


Catch You Smile

by cardiac_arrest



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, I had to write this, IM, Light Angst, M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiac_arrest/pseuds/cardiac_arrest
Summary: “Come on, bud. Talk to me,” Travis says to Garret’s mess of blonde hair. It’s a bit curly, still drying from his shower at the SBA. But it looks silky smooth. So Travis runs his fingers through the strands, catching on a few knots that makes Garret groan.“I’m fine, Dermie,” Garret says calmly. Always that easy tone.He scratches at Garret’s scalp, “it’s okay to talk about your feelings sometimes.” He feels like something out of a PSA. It’s kind of gross.





	Catch You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> i did it. its short but i. i dont know man. set after the islanders loss last (?) night. title from grapevine valentine by kingsfoil. it doesnt relate to the fic at all but you know. its sad.
> 
> also. this isnt edited. at all. i have not read through it so all mistakes are mine.

 

“Well,” Travis says when he sees Garret flop onto his bed in his apartment.

 

There’s a muffled sound that comes from the vicinity of Garret’s head currently buried in the comforter. It’s okay. Travis speaks Garret Sparks.

 

“Are you good, Sparky?” he asks as he sits down beside Garret’s head on his bed. He’s still in his gameday suit, but so is Garret so it doesn’t matter. But he does kind of want to get changed as soon as possible. He wants to forget all about the game.

 

“I’m okay,” is Garret’s muffled response. Travis knows he’s not okay. As much as he wants to forget about the game, Garret doesn’t. Travis knows it’s part of his learning process, but still. It tears him apart every single time Garret ends up like this.

 

“Come on, bud. Talk to me,” Travis says to Garret’s mess of blonde hair. It’s a bit curly, still drying from his shower at the SBA. But it looks silky smooth. So Travis runs his fingers through the strands, catching on a few knots that makes Garret groan.

 

“I’m fine, Dermie,” Garret says calmly. Always that easy tone.

 

He scratches at Garret’s scalp, “it’s okay to talk about your feelings sometimes.” He feels like something out of a PSA. It’s kind of gross.

 

Garret sighs and lifts his head, and oh, there are those blue eyes. “I know there are some goals tonight that I shouldn’t have let in. But Travis, I _tried_.” His tone doesn’t change very much, his voice is very monotone. But all the emotion shows in his eyes, in the micromovements in his face.

 

Travis thinks Garret is so honest. He puts his whole heart on his sleeve for everyone to see and all he gets in return is criticism. He knows Garret’s been facing disapproval and disdain since day one. He knows that Garret gets back stronger and stronger each time he falls. But there’s going to be a time where he won’t get up. And that scares Travis.

 

“You did try,” Travis replies. His own eyes are wide as his fingers still trail on Garret’s head. “If we had even scored any goals, maybe we wouldn’t even have lost. But none of us did.”

 

“Yeah.” Garret rolls over so his face is facing the ceiling. Those blue eyes are focused on the light. It probably hurts. “I just… I wish I could be a better goalie for this team. For the city. The fans deserve better.”

 

Travis grits his teeth, “don’t say that. You’re the best anyone could ask for. Fuck the people who say otherwise!”

 

Garret glances over at him briefly. “They’re right though. I mean, usually.”

 

Travis is so angry. He’s ashamed he ever let his boyfriend feel like this.

 

“You’re learning, Garret,” Travis spits out. “You don’t deserve other people saying shit about you for no reason. It’s not fair. _You_ deserve better! Not anyone else.”

 

He crawls on top of Garret so he’s supporting himself with his forearms while his lower body rests on Garret’s. He’s staring into those eyes.

 

“Thanks, Trav,” Garret smiles with teeth. It’s soft and genuine, just like Garret. Travis wants to beat up anyone who has ever sad a bad word about him. He wants to wrap him up in bubble wrap and keep him in his bedroom.

 

Travis hopes Garret understands that he means everything that he says. He bends down and kisses Garret’s forehead. Garret’s eyes flutter shut, smile widening.

 

Garret rolls them over on their sides. There’s a hand on Travis’s cheek, brushing across his cheekbones. He stares into Garret’s eyes. And he smiles too. He loves him.

 

Travis kisses him, _I love you._ It’s nice because it’s Garret. Everything is nice when it’s with Garret.

 

Travis is drifting off to sleep when he feels Garret get up from the bed. He registers the darkening of the room and the blankets placed over his body. He’s half-asleep when he tugs Garret closer to him, head resting in the hollow of Garret’s collarbones. He’s still in his gameday suit. But it doesn’t matter because he feels a butterfly kiss and a smile against his head as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo did yall know that garret sparks was in a scrum with a player? like a player v goalie fight: https://mapleleafsnation.com/2015/03/01/garret-sparks-drops-gloves-in-echl-scrap/  
> like sure it was in the echl but damn. that selfie is also like the cutest thing ever
> 
> anyways, if you liked this fic please leave a kudos. and if you really liked it, leave a comment down below. come scream with me about garret sparks on tumblr: @mitcheemarns 
> 
> im actually so done with hyperlinks so thats not a thing thats going to happen anymore


End file.
